


Brad and Ryan

by Greenfrogger



Series: Greefrogger's Brad and Ryan stories [7]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Love making session between Ryan and Brad





	Brad and Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> If this story makes no sense at all note that this was written in 30 minutes or so and after I had five beers. Any errors are mine.

“Brad….”

“Yes, Ryan….”

“I’m drunk.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Take advantage of me.”

“Take advantage of you?” Brad asked, making sure what he heard.

“Please. Just fuck me.”

Brad stepped forward to him and placed his hand on Ryan’s crotch. He could feel how hard Ryan was through his pants.

Brad fucked Ryan’s mouth. Tongues were smashing hard together; as they grinded together. 

Ryan tried to take Brad’s clothes off but due to the amount of alcohol in his system he just couldn’t get it together.

So as Brad got Ryan’s clothes off, he followed suit and got his own clothes off.

He guided Ryan on the bed, facing him. Brad knew that Ryan wouldn’t last long and probably would fall asleep after he orgasm but it was okay. He knew Ryan had been stressed out the last few weeks regarding someone supposedly rating him out. It wasn’t that he cared necessarily he just didn’t want everyone to know. But now that he and Ryan came out to the public any threat was gone and where the cards lied; they would lie. They loved each other too much to care what fallout would happen.

Brad didn’t waste anytime by getting Ryan prepped. He knew how Ryan liked it when he was stressed. Rough. Very little prep and again Brad didn’t disappoint. Brad brought himself close to orgasm before inserting his dick in Ryan’s ass. Within moments the boys were moaning, close to orgasm when Ryan told Brad to touch his dick.

Brad did.

“Fuck me as hard as you can Brad. I’m so close and I want you to….”

Brad screamed, emptying into Ryan which made Ryan come all over his stomach. While still in him, Brad sloppy kissed Ryan. And somehow started making him hard again. Ryan encouraged him to keep fucking him. He could feel himself getting hard and could feel Brad filling him out again. Ryan, now a bit more aware, sexily told Brad, “Come on big boy,” as he pinched his nipples, “fuck me like you never have before. Hard as you can.” Ryan so badly wanted to bite him but his mouth couldn’t reach a body part.

But Ryan could reach his balls and gently caressed them, using the other had to help get himself off. This was a side of Brad he had never seen. Brad was lost in his own world. Moaning like crazy. Ryan continued to play with his balls which in turned seemed to help bring Brad over the top again. With his other hand he jerked himself off hoping when Brad came he could come again.

A few more strokes later, and Brad stated, “Oh my God, I’m coming; I’m coming.” He slammed into Ryan which then made Ryan come for second time. 

Brad then collapsed on top of Ryan trying to get his breathing under control. Meanwhile, Ryan held onto Brad rubbing his back in the hopes of helping him getting his breathing under control. “That’s it, hun. Deep, slow breaths.”

Brad then burst into tears.

Ryan was able to get the blankets over both of them, while holding Brad. He knew that Brad had been stressed as much as he was and two orgasm later, he was over emotional. Sometimes a good cry is what someone needed, and he wasn’t going to deny Brad.

Ryan knew that Brad wore his emotions on his sleeve. He also knew that Brad was worried as well but tried to hide it but as his emotions laid barren there was no way in hell he could hold it in.

No words were necessary. He just let Brad express his emotions through tears. He loved Brad just as much as Brad loved him and right now he just need to hold him tight to show him how much he was loved.

Ryan gently rubbed his back and kissed him calm him down. Eventually Brad fell asleep in his arms. So emotionally wrecked between the stress and the two orgasm he was wiped out. Ryan quickly got out of bed, wet a washcloth of warm water and cleaned Brad up who was dead to the world. Ryan then rinsed the washcloth and cleaned himself up and then quickly to back into bed and quickly held Brad who immediately snuggled into him.

“I’m so thankful for you Brad; you’ve had my back for long. You just rest for now and well talk in the morning. Love you so much.”

Ryan thought it wasn’t possible but Brad snuggled in closer to Ryan and Ryan quickly fell asleep.


End file.
